Nepstation/Victory II
Nepstation is a TV program in Megadimension Neptunia VII. As you progress through the game, or increase the Public Relations of a Nation through Investment, you can be rewarded with a Nepstation event. There are three segments to the Nepstation program: *'News': This previews the next part of the the story. It is hosted randomly by any two of the goddesses. *'Walletcrusher Nep': A segment that gives you the opportunity to purchase items boxes that contain a random weapon, offering a degree of risk to the player, which is completely nullified if the player save scums as the item is not set at the purchase of the box, only the opening of it. Occurs at Level 5 Public Relations. *'Quiz Millionep': A segment that features a quiz. The quiz questions can range from things related to the previous chapter or small details about the characters themselves. If every question is answered correctly across all programs, the player will receive 1,000,000 Credits. Occurs at Level 6 Public Relations. Walletcrusher Nep Items Quiz Millionep Questions and Answers Correct Answers will be marked with ✓ Incorrect Answers will be marked with ✗ Planeptune 'Question 1' What's that name Neptune's been calling herself lately? Answer Choices: Prize: Real Angel Wings x3 'Question 2' What color are Neptune's shoelaces? Answer Choices: Prize: CPU Chips x16 'Question 3' What shape are the designs on Purple Heart's sides? Answer Choices: Prize: Gamindustri Chocolate x16 Lastation 'Question 1' What color are Noire's eyes when she transforms? Answer Choices: Prize: Eject Button x30 'Question 2' Whose chest gets smaller when they transform? Answer Choices: Prize: P. SP Charger 2 x3 'Question 3' What color are Noire's garter belts? Answer Choices: Prize: Healing Bottle x5 Lowee 'Question 1' What color is Blanc's skirt hem? Answer Choices: Prize: Hades Bangle x1 'Question 2' Where is Blanc wearing a ribbon? Answer Choices: Prize: Gamindustri Chocolate x16 'Question 3' Who's left handed? Answer Choices: Prize: Healing Light x1 Leanbox 'Question 1' Who of these has the largest chest? Answer Choices: Prize: CPU Chips x16 'Question 2' What is the color of Dogoo Man's speedo? Answer Choices: Prize: Trapezohedron x1 'Question 3' What is the color of the edges of the ribbon Vert wears in her hair? Answer Choices: Prize: Nep Bull EX-II x1 Uzume's Hideout 'Question 1' What color is the triangle attached to Orange Heart's chest? Answer Choices: Prize: Youth Bandage x1 'Question 2' On which leg of Uzume's can you usually see her black and orange sock? Answer Choices: Prize: Time Bangle x1 'Question 3' Which way is the swirl on Uzume's tie and Megaphone oriented? Answer Choices: Prize: Suspicious Bangle x1 Ruins of the Heart 'Question 1' What's The Name of Older Neptune's notebook? Answer Choices: Prize: CPU Chips x32 'Question 2' Where does Older Neptune put the holster for her gun? Answer Choices: Prize: Goddess Bangle x1 'Question 3' What are the color of Older Neptune's shoelaces? Answer Choices: Prize: Plan: Nep Bull EX-II x1 Category:Gameplay Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Mechanics Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Events